The Son of Neptune My Way
by Newbiegod35
Summary: Percy wakes up at a private school for delinquents, not knowing who he was or where he was, with his Best Friend Jonny shaking him, to get ready for the field trip. But both kids didn't realize that when they stepped onto that bus their lives would change
1. Chapter 1 Percy

**This is my first time writing on FanFic, so don't judge my work to harshly and please after you read my story, Review, Review, Review. Thats the only way I know I should keep on writing.**

First Chapter

Percy

I woke up with my head spinning in circles and getting shaken by someone, not knowing who I was and where I was, with gray concerned eyes staring down at me. My mind began to throb, as I searched through my head for someone that had those amazing eyes and a girl's image swirled to life in my head with blond wavy hair and those magnificent eyes. I reached out for her thinking she was someone very special to me, but disappeared as fast as she appeared.

"Come on Percy get up were going to be late again!"

"My name is Percy?"

"No it isn't Dumbo and lets get ready for class," the boy said with sarcasm in his voice.

I looked back at the concerned blond haired boy and decided to listen to him, since it sounded like he knew me. As I got up I noticed I was in a battered up orange shirt that read CAMP on the top and something on the bottom that was probably scratched out for an unknown reason. I looked at the muddy jeans I had on, that were ornate with holes, and thought why am I so dirty.

The blond haired boy must have had thought that to, because he questioned, "Jeez Percy, what were you doing last night, playing with your animal friends."

"I don't know, and who are you." I answered back with force in my voice.

"Ah, nice joke, but your not going to pretend to go all amnesia on me, just because of what I did to you."

"I still don't know you, and what did you do to me," I exclaimed at the boy, who was just getting me angrier.

"Man cool down, if you want to play this thing out, alright, I am your best friend Jonny and ever since you stood up for me to the Muscle Head Twins, we have been tight. You also probably don't want to know what I did to you, because you will become more angrier with me," saying this with concern in his voice.

I just looked at him confused, not knowing if I should believe him and began to get out of the bed I was sleeping in and went to get myself together. I went to the bathroom and finally looked at myself the first time in the mirror. I had jet black hair in a messy bundle on top of my head, with deep sea green eyes staring back at me. I fixed myself up and put on a new pair of jeans, but decided to keep the orange t-shirt on, since it felt important. I noticed I had a necklace on and pulled it off to see the details put into the beads. I saw the Empire State building being the last bead put onto the necklace and a memory swirled to life in my head of a blonde haired kid like Jonny with a scar running down his face, cut himself under the chin and fell to the ground dying. I didn't know what this memory was supposed to be and looked at another bead, I saw a pine tree, and a memory of a girl lying down on the ground and a group of kids surrounding her, staring down at her, as I ran to her to help her. I didn't want to see any other kinds of memories, so I didn't want to see the other three beads and the memories they brought. I didn't understand where I got these beads from, but came to a conclusion that these beads were from my past life. I reached into my pocket to see if there was anything that was hanging out in there and found a wallet size picture, a cheap looking pen and a couple of tissues. I looked at the picture and noticed myself and the same beautiful girl I had thought about when I saw Jonny. My head began to ache at the thought of not knowing this girl, that I knew I had a feeling for her I never had. I threw the tissues away and I was about to throw the cheap pen away, but then _Riptide_, the name of the pen came into my head and I had a feeling not to throw it away and keep it, since it would probably be useful very soon. Jonny yelling outside of the bathroom door woke me up from my thoughts and I gingerly put the objects into my pocket again.

"Percy come on we need to get to class, before the bell rin…"

The bell cut him off, as it's ringing echoed through the halls and into mine and this kids ears.

"Damn it, come on Percy," Jonny yelled again through the bathroom door.

"I'm coming, don't rush me," Percy answered as he opened the door to go with Jonny to class.

While Percy and Jonny were running to class, he found out he was in San Francisco in a private school for the kids that aren't welcomed at their family homes. He also found out he was going on a field trip to a Greek Museum in Mr. Brocks class, to learn about the Greeks and then Rome's civilization taking over them. A memory of Percy on top of a hill over looking a valley, woods and unordinary houses, flooded back into Percy when Jonny mentioned the Greeks, and Percy decided it was important to himself but Jonny just kept on going on. He mentioned to Percy that him and himself have ADHD and have dyslexia, but Percy felt like he should already know that. When the pair reached Mr. Brocks door, they noticed their were pairs of three's and two's and Mr. Brock reading off names of students, possibly bus seats, Percy thought.

One of the kids sarcastically shouted, "Hey guys it looks like Percy and Jonny are on time again."

This kid got on his nerves and he saw it got on Jonny's too, because Jonny was muttering bad things to do to that kid if he ever saw him by himself in a hall or alley way.

Mr. Brock looked up and scowled at me and a chill ran down my back at the death stare he gave me and said, "You two can sit up in front next to me, since both of you came late."

We decided not to argue and nodded in agreement, as Mr. Brock began to finish the rest of the kids names. I saw Mr. Brock the first time and he looked like a goofy adult the way he walked, he had a baseball cap on his head that said ROMAN MYTHOLOGY, he had a goatee and curly hair that stuck out the sides of the hat randomly. His look made my head throb again, since he looked like someone familiar, but I couldn't put the name with this unknown person, wait not a person a…

"Percy you ok, you're turning pale," Jonny asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm ok, I just was on the tip of my tongue on remembering someone, but you interrupted me Wise Boy," Percy answered, angry at Wise Boy for interrupting his thought process. Wait Wise Boy that name sounded very familiar and if so where did it come from...

"Everyone in line, Jonny get in front with me," he paused and scowled at me, "Percy, you too."

I was becoming more scared by the second, every time Mr. Brock looked at me and gave me that death glare, but I hoped he was doing that because he knew that I only showed up today, I only hope. We reached the bus and as I took the first step onto the yellow school bus, I didn't know that being an average kid was the closest I would get today.

**If you like the story review and if you don't review anyways. Tell me to fix the story up and make it better, I'll update faster than. Review!:)**


	2. Chapter 2 Percy

**Hey, I wrote this chapter during day off, because the ice storm hit my area bad, so got a day off of school and wrote this most of the day and shoveled my a** off. Well please read I think this chapter is one of my best so far so please review and thanks to pjoftw111 and to Fashionistagod for writing one of the first reviews.**

Percy

Taking the few steps I had to, to reach the first couple of seats sent chills up my back and I could only sense that getting on this bus would be dangerous for me. I scooted into the window seat and began to look out into the world I was living in and tried hard to remember something, but my head only throbbed more, so I had to give up. Jonny moved up next to me with a frown on his face and plopped down on the seat, with his arms crossed.

"Only if you didn't have amnesia I wouldn't be in this position," he said with a mad tone, looking at the ground.

"Sorry Mr. Pouty face, I don't know who I am," I retorted at Jonny.

Jonny looked up with a sorry face, but was interrupted when a shadow passed over Jonny and stayed still, blocking the sunlight from reaching Jonny. When I looked up I saw MEN, wait no teenagers, but the creepiest thing was they did look like men and I am serious, they had facial hair that covered their faces and muscles surrounding their whole bodies. Even in the places that wouldn't have even crossed your mind, that muscle can grow there. After my eyes scanned their enormous bodies, my mind figured out that these guys were the punks that Jonny called Muscle Head Twins.

"What up punks," said the twin grabbing Jonny's hair and throwing him from side to side, as he screamed in pain.

I watched in anger, but my thoughts of hitting these guys were interrupted when the other twin said, "I hope you enjoy your punishment, because today you are going to receive a totally different one, in the terms of pains you have never felt before. This is because of what Perseus," he looked at me and scowled followed by a grunt by his twin, "Jackson's friends did to us."

I thought why did he call me Perseus Jackson and realized that maybe that was my full name and began to think why do they know my name and know one else does. I saw that both twins looked like they were going to give us a beating, but we were saved when Mr. Brock came on board and looked at us with a worried face, but then put on a confident one.

He then said, "You two, what are you doing," pointing his old fingers at the two twins and finished, "Go find a seat, or I will make sure you get a beating by me."

I didn't understand his facial expressions in the beginning, but I didn't realize I would find out later that day and would have wanted to listen to my gut in the first place, to not get on the bus. I was scared for some reason for Mr. Brock, but the two twins listened to his directions and began to walk to the back, but I could make out the smarter one murmur to Mr. Brock, before they walked off, "We will see if you can guard these two powerful …," but was cut off by the shouting of the kids, getting tired of just sitting down.

The whole bus trip I was looking out the window, trying to figure out something that I could remember about my past, I took my eyes off the window to see how Jonny was doing. Jonny had a sketch book out with different designs planned out, with math equations that I've never seen in my life before all over the pages. I saw the sketch he was working furiously on at that moment and it looked like it was an invention he was making, that looked like a Bird Man. Mr. Brock had worry painted all over his face and kept looking back at the back of the bus, but would sometimes look over at Jonny and be amused and a smirk would cross his face, as he saw Jonny's sketch book. Mr. Brock looked up and saw me looking at him and gave me another death stare, I didn't want to see that stare and turned around. I didn't understand Mr. Brock's intentions, but decided that it was better that I didn't and looked back out into the green valley's that surrounded the Sierra Nevada Mountains. I thought back to what the smarter Muscle Head Twin said at Mr. Brock _We will see if you can guard these two powerful …_, what was he about to describe me and Jonny, I wanted to know so badly, but I knew that it would make the circumstance I was in even worse. I decided to drop the subject and search for a memory and while I was doing this I saw a horse, wait no, a man part horse._ Centaur _my subconscious told me and as I stared at the animal, I saw that it had a shirt on that read **California Chapter**. Right away I was carried into a memory, I was in Manhattan holding a sword in my hands, with kids in armor all around me fighting what looked like monsters and right before we were about to retreat an army of Centaurs came running into the battle with bows in hands and now it was the other army retreating. I came back to reality and noticed that I was drenched in cold sweat and Jonny and Mr. Brock were looking down at me worry spreading across their faces.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong!" Jonny exclaimed, "you were shaking rapidly with your eyes closed shut screaming your lungs off."

"What was happening with you?" Mr. Brock asked with curiosity in his face.

"I was having a memory, it's no big deal anyways," I answered trying to sound confident.

"It's no big deal, it looked like you were having a seizure," Jonny yelled.

I got mad and just yelled something at them, and turned around to look back out the window.

When we reached the museum, Mr. Brock got out of his seat and looked towards the students in the bus and told them, "Now behave your best, because we are just guests in this building, so if I see any of you fooling around, you will most definitely get a detention or possibly get expelled."

A kid from the back of the bus screamed, "Well that means Percy and Jonny pack your bags."

"Who said that," Mr. Brock said scanning the whole bus looking for the speaker, but gave up the search after a minute and every one lined up to get out of the bus.

Jonny and I got off the bus and decided to stay near Mr. Brock when the twins looked at us with hunger dancing in their eyes. While Mr. Brock was giving a lecture on the gods in Rome and in Greece, I was trying to think of a time in my life that was very familiar to this moment.

My thoughts were disturbed when Mr. Brock asked, "Percy are you listening to me."

I looked up and answered, "Yes, I am listening Mr. Brock."

"Well if you are tell me the Big Three."

"Sir, the Big Three are the eldest brothers of the gods and they are Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. Also there aren't that many demigod children from them after World War l1, because they swore not to, since there children are to powerful," I answered without thinking of what I said.

Everyone stared at me and then began to laugh their heads off pointing fingers at me. I looked at Mr. Brock about to ask what I said wrong, but he shut me up when he gave me that death stare. I got mad and ran towards the bathroom followed by the footsteps of Jonny, because I guess he felt sad since he was laughing his head off with the other kids too. I hit the bathroom door and it flew open, I went to one of the mirrors and just looked at myself and realized I had one gray streak of hair in my jet black hair and touched it. I wish I hadn't, because a memory swirled to life and I was holding up a cloud, which seemed to cause the pain that was traveling through my limbs instantaneously, my vision began to blur and my legs buckled. I saw teenagers fighting other teenagers and before I could notice more the vision of the memory blurred and I realized I was on the bathroom floor sprawled up in a ball shivering, with a wet cloth on my forehead. I saw Jonny looking at me with concern all over his face and I winked at him to try to lighten the mood.

"Don't do that to me Percy, you scared me half to death," Jonny explained.

I answered, "I think the more painful memories I have, the more I really do feel pain and the memories that carry good feelings with them, only cause a throbbing in my head."

"Ok, well if that's correct, don't try to remember anything that was painful, because it's hard to see you in pain and I can't do anything about it," Jonny said.

"Ok, I will try."

I got up feeling weak, but thanks to Jonny for helping me up on my feet, but as soon as we were about to leave the Muscle head Twins barged in, with there arms crossed. I was about to say something stupid like "what do you want" or "get out", but before I could say a stupid comment they changed into these hairy beings. The twins transformed into eight foot tall bears, they had claws instead of finger nails, paws for feet, a snout like nose and they had all pointed canine teeth, they had a brown coat of shaggy fur all around them and they looked hungry.

"Th-th-ey are m-m-monsters," Jonny stammered.

"Agrius and Oreius," I murmured.

Agrius said, "Ah, I knew I should have waited before I showed myself to the faun and have eaten this one, after my patron told me someone special was coming and what do you know, it was Perseus Jackson."

"I thought you guys went to Tartarus after the centaurs killed you, I guess you came back early," I asked.

"Well our patron gave us life and even if you destroy us we will come back sooner than you expect and if not worst monsters from the Underworld will hunt you down. I am really sorry, you won't be able to see the wrath of my patron on your world, since I will destroy you demigod and your friend here, because of what you did to my master," Agrius said with amusement and anger.

"Yes, yes, yes. Can smash them now," Oreius asked.

"No you can't and I'm sorry to admit, but you won't see the wrath of your patron, since I will destroy you myself," I yelled.

Both bear men charged forward and I let my reactions take over me, just like they did when I saw Agrius and Oreius and began to say things. I took out my pen and my subconscious told me to take the cap off, I listened and the pen grew into a three foot long bronze sword, wait no celestial bronze sword. I hadn't noticed but while the pen grew into the sword, Oreius the dumber of the two ran right into it yelling a battle scream and blew up into a pile of golden dust.

Agrius stopped at the pile of golden dust on the ground and screamed, "You will pay Son of Poseidon," and stared at me.

"Well are you ready to meet your brother again," I said and with that Agrius charged at me.

My reactions took over me again and I side stepped, thrust, blocked, slashed, this battle felt like it was going on forever. My curiosity began to cloud my thoughts, with thoughts like _I am the Son of Poseidon, it can't be, but maybe, I don't even remember my past so I don't even know. _When I began to think, my sword fighting became slower and Agrius caught my arm and pushed me to the ground, grabbing my sword and throwing it on the other side of the room.

"I think you were wrong, when you said you can destroy me, demigod," he said opening his mouth ready to tear me to pieces, but his action was interrupted when a bronze sword pierced right through his back to his chest, turning him to golden dust, that spread all over me.

"Hey are you alright Percy, I didn't know if I might have hit you," asked Jonny, who looked to stunned to do anything.

"Man I didn't know you could do something so brave like that, and yeah I'm alright," I told him, as a bright rose red spread throughout his face.

I heard the door slam open, as I was standing up with my sword in my hand, "Kids what is taking you…," Mr. Brock saw the golden dust spread all over the floor and saw that I was holding Riptide in my hand, "It's time we leave now you two, before more come."

"More of what," Jonny asked.

"More of monsters," I told him, before Mr. Brock could.

"How do you know that Percy," asked Mr. Brock, with a surprised face.

"I don't know, it's just like everything else I know, like I know about the Big Three not having children after World War 11 or about how the twins were Agrius and Oreius, monsters sent to kill Jonny and me, by their patron."

"I don't know who you are, but I could sense that you are a powerful demigod, now let's go I'm going to call for an extraction squad."

"An extraction squad, that doesn't sound pretty," asked Jonny, but instead of getting an answer, Mr. Brock took his pants off and his hat.

Under those pieces of clothing, there were horns on his head and his legs were the legs of a goat.

"You're a Satyr aren't you," I asked.

"Yes and no. I am a faun the Roman term, a satyr is the Greek term."

"Ok, it just feels right calling you a satyr, not a faun, but alright, I got it."

I didn't realize, but the whole time we were having this conversation, we were making our way to the exit.

Jonny stopped and looked at us, "Guys, I have to run back and get my sketch book, I will only be a sec," he said before running off.

We waited and Mr. Brock waited a little impatiently, because he was murmuring things to himself, while walking around in a circle.

"Mr. Brock are you alright," I asked unsure of what he would do to me.

"Percy, I know you just got here today and Jonny thinks you have been here longer. This is because of the mist, but this mist is so powerful, I almost fell for it, but didn't and thought you were an ancient monster instead going to kill Jonny. I have been wondering maybe you were sent by a god and that is why you don't have a memory and have a powerful mist surrounding you."

"That might be true, but…," I was interrupted by Jonny's screaming and his back pack flailing around a big dog's mouth.

" Crap a Hellhound, we have to get going now," we waited for Jonny and then we all darted for the door.

I could feel the breath of the beast's mouth on my neck and could sense the hunger in it's eyes, then I sensed the tension of the legs about to pounce and screamed at the top of my lungs, " Get on the ground now."

We all fell to the ground, as the beast jumped over us and landed in front of us, it turned around with amazing speed and was about to pounce again, when I heard an arrow whiz by my head and hit the dog between the eyes. The hellhound turned into golden dust and I turned around to see three Pegasus flying towards us.

_Hello Lord, it's a great honor to be in your presence._

_Lord it's amazing you're right in front of us._

"Hey guys it's nice to meet you too, this is Jonny and Mr. Brock," I told the horses, wait I am talking to horses.

I guess Jonny thought that to, because he said, "Were you just talking to horses."

"Yeah, I guess I was, but it wasn't the freakiest thing today," I answered back.

"I guess not."

One of the horses landed and bowed to me after the rider got off and the rider walked to us and spoke to Mr. Brock, "Brock I thought you said there was only one demigod, not two."

"Sorry Miss, this one," pointing a finger at me, "just showed up today, from no where, with no memory."

"I see well… ,"but the girl was interrupted by Jonny.

"No he didn't, he was with me the whole school year Mr. Brock," Jonny stated.

"Son you can call me Brock and sorry to say this, but that was the mist the whole time, Percy was correct he never was here before today," answered Brock.

Jonny looked stunned and didn't speak again, and I felt really bad for the kid, because he thought that I was his friend this whole school year and now I felt like he was my only friend.

"Jonny is my friend, even if I didn't know who he was until today and before you take me anywhere, I want to know where we will be going," I said, looking over to Jonny who had a big grin on his face.

"Kid don't talk to me like that and we will be traveling to Camp Legion," answered the brunette girl.

**If you like it review please and please tell me anything that I did wrong or help me out with certain things. Since next chapter I am going to name Bobby, Gwen, Hazel, Dakota, and Reyna tell me what you think each one will look like and I will think about those options, this is what I am thinking now in Greek term now, but will put them in Roman form:**

**Bobby- Apollo **

**Hazel- Aphrodite**

**Dakota-Hephaestus **

**Gwen- Hecate**

**Reyna-Ares**


	3. Chapter 3 Jonny

**This chapter is ok, but this really is just how they get to camp legion and some fighting against the other campers and Percy shows them who is boss. Well this is chapter three not the best. And sorry viewers for me taking so long, but I had a dream for a part of the story later on and I wrote that up instead, so sorry, but tried to write this one up as soon as possible.**

**Enjoy:) Review**

Chapter Three

Jonny

As soon as Reyna said that we were going to a camp, questions began to race through my mind, "So does this camp have anything cool? Do you guys think it's fun?" I asked no one in particular.

I hadn't noticed, that there were two other horses, I mean Pegasus and riders on top of them, but I soon realized when I saw this kid with hands that could have pulverized those bear things back there. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt and ripped up jeans, that seemed like he was just in a fight. I looked down at his gigantic hands and they seemed to be playing with metal pieces, I didn't know how that was possible, but he was. He also had shaggy long brown hair that covered his eyes, but I could see his eyes and they were a dark brown that seemed to stare down into your soul.

This kid came up to me and I didn't know what to say or do, but I knew my feet were glued to the road, "Hey kid, the names Dakota and this camp your about to go to has protected about everyone of our kind and has been my home almost my entire life. It also happens to be where our kind trains to fight off monsters and the biggest group we fought last time was during the battle when… ," Bobby was interrupted by a happy Percy who had a grin on his face.

"Kronos came back to life," he said proudly and then began to think again, but stopped after a while with a frustrated face.

I saw almost everyone in the group look at Percy in shock and then I saw the last rider step up and this kid looked like he could do everything with a bright smile. He had blonde wavy hair and sky blue eyes, and wore a purple shirt and jeans like Dakota, but his shirt wasn't sleeveless and his jeans weren't ripped. He held a bow and had a quiver around his back, that both looked gold and sun bright, and I was guessing he was the one that shot the hellhound.

"It is Saturn not Kronos, but how do you know that kid," the kid asked.

Percy answered, "The kid has a name, and I don't know how I remember, it's like everything else, I just have bits and pieces of my memory, like how I knew that."

The kid looked like he was trying to figure something out, but his thoughts were interrupted when Reyna stepped up and said, "Well we haven't formally met yet, I am Reyna, this is Bobby the showoff and this is Dakota big hands," she told me and Percy and everyone shook hands.

"I am Percy and this is Jonny," he finished pointing to me.

"Well lets figure out what horses will take you two," she said.

"What do you mean us two, where's Brock," I asked.

Reyna answered, "Brock is just a receiver and he gave you two to us, so now he left to try to find some other demigods."

I finally realized that she was saying I was a demigod and how Dakota said _This camp has almost protected everyone of our kind…_, now I understood he was talking about me and I was a demigod. I did learn in Greek Mythology class that a demigod was half god, half human and I began to wonder who was my mom or goddess, so I asked.

"Then who is my mom," I asked Reyna and up to that moment I hadn't really looked at Reyna, but she look fierce and hot. I looked at her and saw she had golden brown hair, with dazzling brown eyes, but noticed she had more muscles on her then I had on me, but it looked hot on her.

I caught myself staring and I guess everyone else did, and blushed, but asked again, " So who is my mom."

"We don't know, you are undetermined like Percy, we could only find out when we get you to camp. Since a couple of months ago, Jupiter gave," she paused and then finished, "Jason a gift after the Titan War, saying he and every other god would claim their child at the age of twelve, because that is usually when monsters notice them. But both of you are over the age limit, so that is why I am worried."

"No," I heard someone scream and I saw Percy clutching his head and he finished, "No, it wasn't a gift, I asked for it after giving up…," he faltered and I saw him stumble backwards, and I heard the loudest thunder in my life and one strike of electricity, the thickest I've seen. And this massive bolt hit about fifteen feet away from our group and everyone jumped back at the explosion.

I looked back at Percy and he looked mad and he shouted at the top of his lungs at the sky, "Fine Zeus, you have to prevent me from getting one memory. I don't even know who I used to be, so why can't I get this one memory, it's that bad," and with that Percy blacked out.

Everyone was stunned, but the shock wore off after a minute and Bobby and Dakota grabbed Percy and put him on a Pegasus, still shock painted on their faces. Reyna grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and pulled me earshot away from the others and looked me in the eyes.

"What the Pluto happened back there, Jonny do you have any idea," she asked me.

I looked into her eyes and I was in a trance, but got out of it as soon as Reyna slapped me and said, "Jonny."

I blushed and looked at her and answered giddy, "Well I guess I do know something," and paused letting the situation tense up, but I began to speak again after she slapped me across the face again, "Ow, that hurt."

"Well if you just told me what you know that wouldn't of happened," she told me.

"Well I know something's and this happened when I went to get my sketch book of my designs," but I was interrupted by Reyna.

"Why is this important."

"Well I was getting to that, I kind of put a bug I newly made in Percy's pocket and listened in on their conversation. For awhile I didn't here any conversation and then I heard Brock say that Percy and I didn't know each other, because of the Mist and Percy seemed to understand. Then Brock finished saying that a god put him with me and wiped his memory, he also said that Percy was a powerful demigod. Well during that whole conversation I hadn't noticed a hellhound was right behind me about to pounce when I heard a little girl say big doggy and I began to run and scream knowing this thing behind me was probably a monster," I finished the story and Reyna seemed to try to put the pieces together.

The I remembered something and also put in, "And Percy has also been speaking in Greek, not Roman when he's been talking about gods and other stuff similar to that."

"I don't know who he is, but Lupa probably will know," said Reyna.

We went back to the Pegasus' and I saw Bobby and Dakota getting inpatient and decided to run over.

While we came over I heard Bobby begin to say, "So are you guys dating now, Reyna just because Jason left and is somewhere out there, doesn't mean you could cheat on him."

"No were not dating, I don't even like him," she said turning to see me and my face turn the color of a rose and she turned away and finished, "We weren't even dating anyways we love each other like sister and brother, ok."

Everyone got silent and as walked closer I saw that there were now two extra Pegasus and decided to pick the one Reyna wasn't running to and get on. I really didn't have to steer, since Reyna was leading the way and it seemed the Pegasus were following her. Then I looked over to where Percy was passed out on his Pegasus and he was wide awake and happy riding his Pegasus and he winked at me. That is when it hit me that all of the Olympians were real, and the fact that I was the offspring of one, sent chills down my back. Who is my parent? Why didn't she help me and my father? These thoughts and similar ones kept on racing through my fried mind, until I couldn't take it anymore, I pinched my tan arm and twisted it until it turned purple.

Pain was throbbing in every part of my body, "Ouch," I screamed.

Everyone next to me noticed what I was doing and even Percy stopped having a deep talk with his horse, which I thought was impossible, but now I didn't know if anything was.

" Why did you pinch yourself Jonny?" asked Reyna who flew down to meet me.

"I really don't know, I just maybe thought if this was a dream I could wake myself up from it if I pinched myself," I finished a little embarrassed.

" Well that isn't the stupidest thing I have seen when someone learned that the Greek and Roman Mythology was real, but it is one of the top craziest things I have see," Reyna said, flying off with a laugh, right to where Percy was flying, I guess to talk to him.

"Alright, that's fair," I screamed after her.

I relaxed after that discussion and let the scenery flow into me, it was the most outrageous things I have seen in my life. Grassy fields, hills climbing to the sky everywhere, the sun giving light to the shadowy figures scavenging on the land and as you flew over everything and the wind whistling in your ears, it felt like life couldn't have gotten better. It seemed Percy was enjoying it the most doing flips in the air and other tricks with his horse and he seemed at home. I looked over at Reyna and I guess she had the same guess that he had done this before and looked like she was trying to figure where Percy came from. Reyna also seemed mad and I thought the talk with Percy didn't end so well for her, but even when she furrowed her brow, she brightened my day up. Time went by and I hadn't noticed we were nearing a bay that was surrounded by trees except for one area and it seemed we were heading right to that area, which was a beach and I at least felt happy there was somewhere I could swim during the summer time. Then out of no where I saw this cloud coming towards us full of electricity.

"An anemoi thuellai, storm spirit we have to get out of here," exclaimed Percy.

I didn't know what was happening, but it seemed like we were in trouble and Reyna just says in this death situation, "Yes storm spirits, but it's venti Percy, got it."

"Yeah, but we need to get out of here, maybe go to the water before more come," Percy shouted over the wind and he jinxed what he said, because I looked behind me and there was a much bigger black cloud coming towards us.

Percy noticed too, I guess, because he told his horse, "Nightshadow take the rest of the Pegasus with you and get out of here after we jump off," and then looked at us and shouted, " on the count of three, everyone jump off, so we won't get killed by the venti."

I guess I looked frightened and everyone else did, because Percy added, "Guys don't be scared it feels right to do this and I will protect you when you fall, so remember to jump on three or you will be electrified. So ready, 1,2,3."

I jumped off following his instructions and I fell to the water fast and before I hit the deep blue water, I looked to my side and I saw Reyna and tried to smile at her. Then everything went black, when I hit the dark water and it didn't feel like hitting concrete, it felt like a cushion. The only problem was I forgot to say I couldn't swim that well and when you have stars dancing around your head for an average swimmer it's hard to swim, so it was double hard for me. It felt weird that I could have prevented my death if I just didn't follow my Dad's instruction, not swimming in the ocean. Since I couldn't swim in pools, because there weren't any around the coast of California. The oxygen level began to decrease in my body, the water engulfed me and as my eye lids began to close slowly, someone grabbed my arm and I felt a flow of energy go inside of me, and my eyes jolted open. The person holding me and myself breached the water and I took that time to breathe for all the air I could get.

"Jonny it's alright man, how come you didn't swim to the surface," Percy's unmistakable voice said.

"Well you see, my Dad told me not to swim in the ocean and since there really isn't that many pools on the coast of California I never learned to swim."

" Ah, this might be because of your godly parent, I might think maybe Zeus or Hades, but you don't seem that powerful. I'm just guessing, but maybe you're the son of Athena," Percy told me.

"How do you know, you said you lost your memory," I asked him.

"I really don't know, I just have a feeling like I did know it, like everything else that has happened," Percy told me.

"Ok, got it man," I told him.

"Man I will tell you the truth, you really remind me of someone that makes my heart ache being away from her," Percy spilled to me.

"Well thanks Percy for sharing that with me," I admitted.

I hadn't noticed but as we were having this conversation, we were somehow moving toward the beach, not even swimming. I looked at the beach and saw everyone there and some other kids were there too and they all looked as shocked as I was. After a minute of floating towards land, my foot could reach the bottom of the Bay and I began to walk towards the beach, where my newly made friends were and new comers. Percy and I reached the beach and as I was dripping wet, but Percy was perfectly dry and he didn't seem to notice.

"Perce you know, you are dry," I asked him bewildered.

"Um yeah, what's the problem. Oh yeah, I don't know why I am, but it feels like this is something natural for me," Percy answered me.

"Percy we need to ask you some questions and then bring you to Lupa and if you don't want to, I will have to bring you with force, with the help of my friends and it so happens we are the best fighters in the camp and the leaders," she answered.

I looked at all my newly made friends and they were pulling their weapons out and I saw the two new comers. One of them was extremely hot and I knew she was a daughter of Aphrodite or Venus and stayed in the back of the group, then I saw the other one that stepped up beside her friends with her wand drawn. I stepped away, because I was torn between the sides and decided to watch them fight each other. I looked at Percy and he was worried with his eyes wandering on the ground, but pulled his pen out anyway, which I thought was named Riptide.

"I guess you want to fight," Reyna said with worry in her voice, but Percy looked up with a sad expression and said.

"I guess I don't have a choice, because I don't want answers forced out of me that I don't even know. But I don't want to hurt any of you, since you don't even no who I am and I don't know either, but it feels like I've taken out ten times worst things than you are, so if we have to fight I think it will be fast."

Reyna looked up at him with curiosity and then said, "Well lets see if your worthy."

She charged with her friends right behind her and I felt bad for Percy, but my mind changed after the battle. Reyna jabbed for his stomach, but he was to quick and side stepped and uncapped Riptide. He sliced down at Reyna's side with the flat of his sword and knocked her down. Then Dakota charged with a huge sword in his hands and Bobby fired arrows at Percy, but as the arrows zipped towards Percy's stomach he didn't move and just blocked them with his sword at the last second. Dakota got into a fight with Percy, so Bobby put his bow down and charged with his knife knowing it was to dangerous for him to shoot knowing there was a highly chance hitting Dakota. But I realized and he did that he should have stayed with his bow, because as soon as he got there Percy spun around one of the jabs Dakota made and hit Dakota in the head with the flat of his sword again. Jonny stopped and looked at Percy and Percy mouthed to what I could see _please don't_, but Bobby charged anyways and was disarmed in a second and kicked to the ground. Then the weirdest thing happened, I saw a green ball of fire go right to Percy's chest, but Percy just ducked under it and advance on the girl with the wand.

As he walked he said, "Please stop, I don't want to harm you, but if I had to I would try not to hurt you."

As he said this he was dodging different kinds of energy the girl through at him and then she made a force field around herself and the other girl.

"Thank you," Percy said and then went over to Bobby, Dakota and Reyna to check on them, I went over to him to see if they were alright and he answered my worry.

"Jonny don't worry they will be ok, we just need to get them to the infirmary. Is anyone in the crowd back there willing to bring your best fighters and leaders to the infirmary," he shouted.

I hadn't noticed, but during the fight people collected in a group to watch the fight and were shocked, but after awhile of just standing there, two kids came out and told us they were sons of Apollo and would take it from there.

The girl that made the force field came over to us, followed by the pretty girl and asked Percy, "Hi I am Gwen and the girl behind me is Hazel. I wanted to know who you are, you are the best sword fighter I have seen, even better than Ja-ason."

I guess this Jason guy was important since he was mentioned a lot, but Percy answered with a sad tone, "I am sorry, but I don't know who I am, I am guessing I belong some where else but I am pretty sure that a god wiped my memory and sent me here."

"Really, that means maybe Jason is where ever you came from, I am no daughter of Minerva, but that doesn't sound like a coincidence, you show up three days after he dissapears" Hazel said.

"You mean Athena," Percy asked.

"No that's her Greek name and form, Minerva is her Roman name and form, but anyways that's probably not possible Hazel" Gwen stated.

"Alright, I just wanted to say something that actually sound smart," Hazel admitted.

"Okay, so this camp is…No it can't be, do you see an old lady right there," asked Percy.

I didn't see any thing where he was pointing, but I did see a shimmer of light and then I heard the voice, "Hero stay here and make a life, your past will come to you each day and since I am not your patron I can't take your whole memory away from you and I will speak more to you, but you need to sleep Hero for that to happen," the voice said and then the light disappeared and Percy blacked out cold and motionless.

**I hoped you liked it, not the best I know and sorry GPablo99, but I am trying to actually write a basic story of what Riordan might write, but might put a long paragraph in the beginning for Annabeth, but I am not trying to screw you up and the other viewers of the time. But I sware that Annabeth will show up in the story I have it all planned out, but anyways hope next chapter is better then this one, I hope. Review and make me happy and maybe I might type the next chapter up faster.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Jonny

**This chapter is a filler in, not that much action, but you find some things out. Thank for all the reviews I got, it really made me finish this chapter faster. Thank for the names owlrawsome it helped me out. Sorry, if it seems like Jonny is sounding like things already happened, didn't try to make it sound like that, but there might be some scenes like that. Also the first legion is the legion or the camp. I haven't done a disclaimer for the past two chapters, just forgot, but all PJO character and HO characters belong to Rick Riordan for the whole story.**

**Review, it will make me happy.**

Jonny

My eyes kept on darting between the stretchers of my friend Percy and my other newly made friends, but when my eyes caught onto the face of Reyna, I started to stare. I snapped out of it, thinking of the slap she would give me if she decided to open her eyes and see me. A tornado of thoughts whirled around in my mind: Why was Percy blacking out every moment? Why am I having feelings for Reyna? Who was the owner of that voice that spoke to Percy? Who is this Jason guy? These thoughts kept on racing through my mind trying to get to the finish line, which was my mouth.

And finally one of those questions won the race, "Um Gwen, why did Percy blackout?"

Gwen looked at me with her violet eyes and looked like she was trying to figure me out, then she voiced her opinion, "Well personally, I think he didn't want to black out, but that voice that was talking to him certainly wanted him too, probably to talk to him in his dreams. I am also thinking that the voice belonged to a goddess, but I don't know why, since Olympus has been closed and there is no communication allowed with their children."

Well she answered two of my questions with one, so two birds down with one stone, but another just came to me, "So who do you think the goddess was and what would she want with Percy?"

I finished with curiosity leaking out, but Gwen answered as fast I asked, " I don't know who the goddess is, but I have a feeling that Percy is a great warrior and will be a improvement to our Legion and I am wandering who would win a battle if Percy and Ja," she stuttered and finished, "Jason dueled. Who do you think will win Hazel."

I hadn't noticed that Hazel was behind Gwen and decided she was the shy type, but she stepped up out of Gwen's shadow and said, "Gwen it depends, he did just take out our Tribunus Laticlavius, Praefectus Castrorum, and one of our Tribuni Angusticlavii, but not us, because of your amazing magic power," and was about to finish her thought when I interrupted.

"Sorry, but what!"

"Oh sorry, the Tribunus Laticlavius is our second in command, who is usually a younger camper, and showed no fear to Lupa and stood strong. So obviously the position was appointed to Reyna being daughter of Mars, the second respected God of Rome. Our Praefectus Castrorum is our third in command and is usually our perfect person in the camp and being the son of Apollo it was easy for Bobby to get that position. The Tribuni Angusticlavii are five veteran leaders of the camp that lead most of the attacks and that includes me, Gwen, Dakota, Jeff son of Mercury and Nicole daughter of Minerva. Those ranks are probably the most important that you will hear about, but there are more positions in a Roman Legion, but we only use these positions," Hazel stopped talking to me and turned to Gwen and whispered something in her ear and then Gwen nodded in approval and Hazel finished, " Our most important position in this camp or any Roman Legion is our leader, Legatus Legionis or praetor of the first legion and that is our missing camper, Jason."

Gwen looked at Hazel's hazel eyes well up and tears started to slide down her perfect face and Gwen finished Hazel's thought, "Jason came here at the age of two and is the longest person that has been at this camp. During the Titan War last summer, Jason defeated Krios one of the Titans single handedly and toppled the thrown of Saturn, he led our Legion to fight off the monsters of Saturn's army and led us to victory. Then after the war, Jupiter, Jason's father gave Jason a gift and that gift was for all demigods at the age of thirteen to be claimed," she was interrupted by a questioning glance by me, "What!"

"Reyna said twelve anyways, but that's not the point, before Percy blacked out when we were about to come here, Reyna said that she was worried about us, because we were so old," but before I could finish, I was interrupted by Gwen.

"So, that's what I was about to say too, what's so important and Reyna probably just got confused."

"Well like what I was about to say, Percy said no and was about to tell us he made that decision, by giving up something, but was interrupted by thunder and lightning. And the scary thing was the lightning struck a car that was right next to us and it exploded," and again I was interrupted by Gwen.

"Go on, that was Jupiter."

"Well instead of Percy yelling at the sky and saying Jupiter he began to yell and say Zeus. Well then he blacked out, and Reyna pulled me aside to discuss about Percy, and since I don't want to go through that discussion again, go talk with Reyna, she will tell you what I said," and I finished the last word out of breath.

"Well I can't right now, since she has to wake up from the concussion Percy gave her, but I will," she finished with disgust lingering in her voice.

My blood began to boil, at the way she said Percy's name and I yelled, "Well you know, Percy didn't even want to fight you, you attacked him and he only hit them with the flat of his sword. He barely hurt any of them, he was just defending himself, and you should know this yourself, you were there the whole battle."

I looked at Gwen's expression and it had an aghast expression, but turned into a deadly one in a blink of a eye. She took Hazel's hand and began to stomp her way to the cabins and before she was going to disappear, she turned around and stuck her tongue at me. I knew that Gwen would never forgive me for what I told her, and would keep a grudge against me, which was clarified by a voice behind me.

"That daughter of Trivia is someone you don't want to be enemies with, I know, I once was. She took my nose and mouth off my face, I couldn't breathe and before I blacked out she gave them back, so just warning you about getting on her bad side."

I turned around in the middle of his warning and saw it was Bobby, "Bobby! I thought you were unconscious like the others."

"Man I was just kicked in the chest by Percy, I saw the whole thing that happened after but decided to play an act to get some people worried, for fun of course."

I looked at the son of Apollo and just laughed and tried to get out, "You know, ha ha ha ha, that Percy didn't try to ha ha ha ha ha hurt you."

Bobby looked at my laughing and said, "Man, get a grip and I know he didn't want to hurt us, but the only thing that is bugging me is that he whooped me and the other leaders of our Legion, without breaking a sweat. And the worst part is he's new here and it seemed he knew how to already fight and it seemed we were nothing compared to what he has battled in his life before, which doesn't seem possible."

I looked at his confused expression and decided to change the subject, "So if you were watching the whole time, who do you think the voice that talked to Percy belonged to."

"I usually wouldn't know, but Juno came to me last night and told me to get some of our leaders and to follow a distress signal from a faun that would come the following day. She also said the answer to our problems were from a kid that lost his memory, but I didn't share this with Lupa or anyone else since I thought it wasn't necessary, but I guess it is now. That is how I know that the voice belonged to Juno, but the thing I don't get is that Juno wears a lamb cloak and usually has a weapon on her, and if I saw a woman in a lamb cloak and a weapon on her, I probably would point that out. But he just said an old lady and I don't know what Juno was in, but it seemed like she wasn't in her Roman form."

"It's an interesting theory, but we will need to ask Percy after he wakes up, what she was wearing."

"All right, you have a point, but it seems like no one is around to give you an introduction to camp, so I guess I will," Bobby said walking in front of me and leading the way.

I followed right behind him and I realized my foot wasn't sinking into the soft sandy beach anymore and was on a hard tile floor. I looked up and saw that there were white cabins with different symbols above them, in two lines and the formation looked like a Roman Numeral Two. The set up was in a valley surrounded by two hills on either side and an entrance in the front of the camp that was blocked by a wooden door. Along the sides of the door were stone walls that were attached to it and the wall probably stretched out along the camp's boundaries. I also noticed that there were kids in battle armor that were on the wall, and looked like they were keeping guard.

But my thoughts were interrupted when Bobby began to say, "All the major male gods are on the left side and the goddesses on the right. The big house down on the other side of us is the Big House actually, and that is where we hold our meetings and figure out our battle plans, and it is also the place where Lupa and her wolf pack sleep. Our camp director usually lives there too, but Bacchus the wine dude as usual newbie's say, is on Olympus, since it is closed and all gods are called back there. Also, if you tell me who your mortal parent is I can tell you which side you will live on."

"I guess my immortal parent would be a goddess, since I have a mortal dad," I told Bobby, and he just nodded his head.

He kept on walking, until we reached the middle of the cabins, where a water fountain was built with extreme detail and began to say, "The first male cabin is Jupiter being god of the skies and chief of all other gods, then comes Mars, who was the second most respected god, being god of war. Then comes Vulcan, Mercury, Apollo, Bacchus, Somnus, and then Pluto."

"But isn't Neptune a major god, or am I just mixing up with someone else," I asked.

"No your right, but Neptune's cabin is the only one that isn't in here, it is down by the bay."

I nodded and Bobby turned around to the goddesses side of cabins, which is where my mom's cabin probably is.

Bobby began, "The first cabin is Juno's for respect, since she has no demigod children being goddess of marriage, then it is Minerva's cabin, where all the smarty's live, then Venus, Ceres, Diana for respect again and Vesta. And the minor god's cabins are being built soon, we just need supplies to build the cabins and the person to bring them is procrastinating, but anyways stop with our problems and lets try to solve who your mom is. Well who do you think your mom is."

"Well I know I'm not a son of Juno or Diana, neither Venus, because I am not that handsome, neither Vesta, because I am not a person that comforts you, or Ceres since I usually kill any plant I see. So I am probably a son of Minerva and I think that, because I like inventing things and I am pretty smart."

" Well you also have blonde hair and gray eyes and that are usually the traits of Minerva kids, but we can't be sure until the camp fire tonight."

"Alright, well see ya, I want to see some of this place myself," I said.

"See ya," Bobby said and turned away and began to walk to what looked like an archery field, but another question came to my mind.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Yeah Jonny, what do you need," as he turned around.

"What's with Reyna and Jason's relationship," I asked.

He began to laugh, but got serious and turned to me, "Reyna and Jason are really close and it's been hard for Reyna, since he isn't here and now she is kind of the leader of camp, being second in command. Reyna has always been close to Jason, because she grew up with him and they have been best friends ever since, like brother and sister. But it is fun to make fun of her sometimes and if you want to know more, ask Reyna herself. And why do you want to know anyways?"

"I just want to know, and thank for telling me," I said, before turning around and walking away.

I went to investigate the camp and after I got out of the formation of cabins, I saw a huge building that looked like the coliseum. But the front of the building had the male gods on the left and the female gods on the right, with the same order of the cabins. The creepiest part of the statues, was not the twenty foot size of them or the amazing details put into them, but it seemed like they were watching you the whole time. I looked away from the statues and looked at the building itself and it definitely looked like the coliseum, but smaller and I guess it was a replica. It had white column arches that stretched across the whole building and the entrance had torches at the front of it.

I walked inside the magnificent building and my foot touched rough sand that was scattered with dried blood. I saw on one end of the building a shelf full of all kinds of weapons that you can use to kill other people. I also saw wooden seats that looked like the cheap college basketball seats at the very top of the basketball stadium and there was trash and food scattered all around the seats. I also saw there were indents in the wood wall that protected the audience from getting hurt from the fight. I could sense the kind of tension in the air, when there was a battle in here and the blood that was drawn.

_There were many battles fought in this arena, to show there worth to me, do you think you are worthy to be one of my pups._

That voice sounded powerful and it seemed like it was thoughts in my head not like a voice I would hear through my ears.

"I hope I am worthy, who are you."

_Young hero, if you look behind you instead of looking ahead you will see who I am._

I turned around, scared what I would see and I saw a large wolf that towered over me by several feet and had a warm, motherly feeling to her, but also a vicious feeling to her, like if you cross me your dead. Her silvery eyes pierced through my soul and I could tell she was analyzing me. I noticed she was talking to me through her face motions, like the curl of her lips, the movements of her ears and whiskers, and flash of her eyes, her language seemed traveled through thought though.

"Um, could you please tell me who you are."

_I think you already know, but if you don't I raised the founders of Rome, Romulus and Remus. _

"Oh, you're Lupa the she wolf."

_Yes I am young hero and I will ask again, do you think you're worthy to be my pup._

"Yes I am Lupa."

_Tonight after the campfire, we will see who your immortal parent is and after this we will see if you are worthy enough to be my pup or if I will have to feed you to my pack._

"What about Percy though," I asked will concern leaking out of my mouth.

_Loyalty is a good quality, and something I look for, and about your friend, he has proven his worth and loyalty before and for my opinion, he has already made it into the Legion, even if he doesn't know yet. He just needs to go through the test like you would have to, for the Legion to see his worth and then he will be accepted. And don't worry about the test, you just have to do some trials and you will be my pup. But the question is, can you become one of my pups? _

"I will try my hardest to become one of your pups," I said with a tone I didn't know I had.

_Confidence too, that is another quality I look for in a pup, you are becoming someone I like more, every second. _

"Thank you Lupa, but I have a question about this building."

_Go on, you can ask me._

"What is this building used for, I see weapons over there and dried blood on the sandy floor."

_Good question, this building is where we do our annual gladiator fights every other Friday and where we hold a section of the test._

"What, we can die in the test," I asked with my heart beat racing faster and faster, and if I didn't calm down we would have fresh heart blood on the sandy floor.

_Calm down youngling, there are different tests of loyalty, confidence and skill depending on your immortal parent, because the Romans weren't cruel enough to put a baby in the coliseum to fight a lion, neither do we put a Venus child to fight one of the hardest monsters to live. So don't get scared, because that is a sign of weakness and I can't stand that, and therefore you will be eaten by my pack. You might be a little bit scared if you are a child of Jupiter, Mars, Neptune or Pluto, since then you will have to fight here and that is deadly, but the only god that has a lot of children is Mars, but you do not look like a Mars child. _

The whole time she was talking to me, I was swimming in a pool of my own sweat and I was scared out of my mind, but at least now I knew that I wasn't going to have a deadly test to complete. Before I could ask another question, I heard a conch horn in the distance and I didn't know what to do, so I looked at Lupa for advice.

_The conch horn means to change activities, but since you are new to the Legion you don't have activities to do yet, but you do have dinner, and that was the horn for dinner. And if you don't know where we eat dinner follow some other campers._

After she told me that, she turned around and ran out of the coliseum, with me a little bit confused. I didn't know what to do next, since she just sprinted away in a heart beat, but then I remember her directions and walked out of the entrance. I spotted a group of kids walking together and decided to tag up with them. I began to listen in on there conversation.

"Dude, did you see that new kid take out Reyna, Bobby and Dakota."

"No I just heard it, but I heard he did it without a sweat."

"I heard that too, do you think he is a better swordsman than Jason."

"Dunno, what do you think… crap, why is Reyna charging over here."

As I heard that, I looked at Reyna come stomping her way over to me, wait me and she's mad. I didn't think she was coming over here to say hi, so I used the group of kids to hide me and then slipped away from them. I began to walk back in the direction the other kids were traveling and I saw tables and kids were sitting at them. I was about ask someone where I should sit, but out of the corner of my eye I saw hand motion. I turned to see that Percy woke up from his black out and that he was sitting with kids that looked like they would steal from you any time they got the chance to.

I decided to walk over to where Percy was and when I was in earshot distance he said, "I want to hear your opinion on this camp."

**If you like the chapter please review and if you didn't, review anyways. It'll make me happy and also I have an essay due soon, so the next chap might come until maybe next week, but I'll try to finish the essay fast so I could get back to this. Please tell me what Nicole and Jeff should look like and their personalities, they are coming up in later chapters and I will pick the best **description** or intertwine a couple of suggestions. Thank again for the reviews and if you want to hear what Percy's dream was about REVIEW, it will help both of us out. Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Percy

**I am really sorry for not updating in months, but I had a lot of school work, I had Lacrosse games and I had to be working out. So I am really sorry for the late update, this is a small chapter, but if you want me to write more, review. It is the summer now, but I have all the time to update besides working out in the morning. **

Percy

(When Percy blacks out)

My mind went into a blur as blackness erupted my vision with a flash. I got a little freaked out when that woman did that to me and I began to think who she could be. I thought for a while, and decided that the woman was a goddess, but I didn't know who, judging from the clothes she was wearing, it made it worst.

"Finally hero, you have figured out I am a goddess, but who, would be the question to ask," said the unknown goddess.

"I don't know," I said a little slowly, but that's when something in the back of my mind clicked, "Hera!"

"You are correct, but since I don't have that much time to talk to you, lets get to the point. Do you know who you are?" she asked me.

"I don't have my memory, so I don't even…," and I was cut off by Hera.

"Good, your memory will come to you in due time, but the most important thing to do now, is to become the Romans leader and fit in," she told me.

"I will try my best, but how do you know my memories will come to me, my friends say I have amnesia," I told her with some hope coming out in my voice.

"I know, because I took them, but if I didn't and you knew your past, these Romans would have torn you apart."

"No they wouldn't of torn me apart, I have battled many things worse then them," I said faster then I could think believing in every word, before the after shock of what I just said came to me.

"Have you battled worse?"

"Now I am not sure I did," I told her trying to remember, but pain just came throbbing to me when I did," …give me my memories now, it hurts just trying to remember myself."

"In due time hero, you will get your memories faster though, because I am not your patron and if I did take your full memory away, your dad would try to kill me. The only thing you need to know is that you have done amazing things in the past and will still do great things in our up coming future. The fates have designed a great future for you Perceus Jackson with some hardships along the way, but don't fail me hero."

I sucked in all the information she was telling me and I stopped on Perceus Jackson, the name she and Agrius called me.

And I guessed Jackson was my last name, so I asked," Is Jackson my last name."

"Yes it is and it is a name that Gods and your kind of demigods respect and look up to."

Respect, that felt good knowing people respected me, but she also told me it was your kind of demigods.

"Your kind of demigods, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked nervously.

"You will know in due time," she told me as she began to fade into darkness, "Hero… Savior… Conqueror… Destroyer."

What was she talking about? All this information came to me to fast, that I am a hero, people that are _my kind _of demigod respect me, my last name is Jackson. I didn't know what to think of the information I received and as the darkness faded from my eyes, I just knew that me, Perceus Jackson a hero and savior, is respected by demigods of my kind and that my stolen memories will come to me fast. As darkness left my eyes, my eye lids began to slowly open, and adjusted to the light that surrounded my body. My bones creaked as I pushed myself to sit up and looked around to find myself in an infirmary, with beds sheets near me messy, so I guessed other people used to be those beds (probably Reyna and the others). I looked up and was face to face with a she wolf that was eye to eye with me and I was pretty high on the bed. Her red coat gleamed through the dim light, with an aura surrounding her, like she was a goddess and I saw her silvery eyes pierce through mine and she let out a small growl.

"_You don't belong here, demigod," she spit out at me._

"You just talked," I said in bewilderment.

"_Yes, but that's not the point, you are breaking an oath that was sworn on the River of Styx."_

I finally got out of my daze, "Why don't I belong here, am I different, this whole thing is screwed up and I would say, I am one of the most normal here," I told her in a menacing voice and soon realized that she was Lupa, the wolf that raised Romulus and Remus, the founders of Rome.

I thought that she might bite my head off at my tone of voice but she just smiled and let what seemed like a laugh slip her lips. I was shocked and before you knew it, Lupa went back into a serious face and tone.

"_You are brave talking to something that could bite you to pieces in a blink of an eye and I like that. It shows bravery and even though you might belong somewhere else, it shows leadership. Juno was right about you, we may need you during this time of crisis, but you will still need show yourself to the camp, and show your talent to everyone else. I might just give you a test that one of our bravest demigods took, and see how well you do on it, and by looking at your achievements you probably should be able to pass."_

This information overwhelmed my mind as it flowed like water through it, rushing harshly, but after it calmed down I was able to get the first words that came to my mouth out.

"Alright."

"_You seem wise, but don't sound it," she said with an amused face, "And remember to address the gods by their Roman names not by their Greek names."_

I got up and my body felt like it was holding the sky, where did that come from, but anyways, as I took my first step out of the door I heard Lupa say something around the lines of, _"I wished he was born a Roman."_ And left thinking nothing of it, walking towards the beach for comfort, and trying to remember what the gods Roman names were, finally getting all the names when a beach breeze blew by.

As I strolled down the beach I saw a dock and decided to sit there, letting the water rush through my toes. I heard a nose coming from the woods beside the beach and whipped my head around. I noticed it was Reyna and her gang walking towards me talking and I knew they wouldn't be happy about what I did to them, so I dived into the bay. The water seemed to cushion my drop and my senses seemed to become clearer, with my hearing picking up vibrations on the beach.

"Did you hear that," I heard Reyna's voice say urgently.

"Reyna stop being nervous, it was probably just a fish, your nerves became more sensitive after that fight you had with the newbie," said an unfamiliar deep voice.

"Shut up Jeff, he was lucky, there was to much commotion on for me to focus on him. But it seemed like his fighting style was way different than what we use, more creative, and he seemed to be on an performing enhancement drug. He was moving way to fast for a normal person and he seemed to be invin… No it can't be, Jason is the second person to only do it. It can't be,"

Reyna finished in thought.

I listened intently for another sound and I heard a light footprint sneak up on the group. I was about to get out of his hiding position, but heard the familiar voice startle the group.

"But Rey it is true, and I saw it with my own eyes," told Bobby, "He wasn't as agile as we thought, because one of my arrows hit him in the stomach, but decided to shatter instead of penetrating his body," Bobby finished, with myself rubbing my stomach where the arrow should have struck.

"Guys what are you talking about," an unfamiliar voice asked.

Reyna spoke up, "Nicky being the child of Minerva, you have to know the story of Achilles."

"I do."

"Well just like Achilles, Jason last year before the Titan War decided to take a dip in the Styx, so he could tilt the scale of the war more in our favor, and stand against the Titan army. I think Percy, the new kid happen to take a dip too, but the question I have is when did he do this."

When Reyna mentioned the River of Styx, Percy felt an agonizing pain go to the small point of his back and screamed on the top of his lungs, sending a water jet to the surface. Percy was unable to hear the voices above as he was thrown into the memory of him going into the Styx.

"What the hell was that," Dakota screamed.

"I knew that wasn't just a fish Jeff," and she marched over to the dock and looked through the clear water to see a human figure under the mass of liquid, "Jonny has some more explaining to do about his friend," she said to her self, as she marched past her group of friends to camp.

"What did you say," asked Bobby.

"Who is the friend," asked Nicole.

This question raised suspicions and the group decided to go over to the edge of the dock and see who was lurking beneath. The group didn't know was that Percy was back from his agonizing memory and heard the commotion above and decided to leave. With a quick burst of energy he dove further down and swam forward along the edge of the beach, until he could here a lot of voices. It finally occurred to Percy that he could breathe underwater, come out of water dry and he felt stronger and more aware of his surroundings in water. He quickly got into camp grounds and saw what he heard underwater, it looked like a cafeteria, but more organized. He noticed Lupa upfront and she talked to him in her weird way.

"_Sit down at the Mercury table or in your case the Hermes table," she pointed her nose to a long table, "when you see Jonny call him over to where you are sitting, because this is the cabin that all unclaimed campers stay. Do you understand."_

I nodded my head in her direction, because I didn't know if she could hear me over the roar of noises. I sat down in an empty seat and all eyes were on me and then they weren't and they began to talk about me, thinking that I couldn't hear them, which I clearly could. I kept my eyes open for Jonny and I saw him, I waved my hand to him, he came walking towards me.

When he could hear me I asked, "I want to hear your opinion on this camp."

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6 Percy

**Sorry about updating a little late, i went on a small vacation, but im back now. About Jason being invincible, it was a little twist i threw in, because when i read the lost hero, i don't remember Jason getting any cuts only him getting a concussion and he survived the lightning bolt and the drop through the air after ****Festus's control panel was frozen and **crash landed into a building. It was a little twist but anyways here's the story.

Percy

I looked at Jonny with curious eyes waiting for an answer, "So…"

"The camp was… ok you can say, there was," and Jonny's voice was muted out by the howl that came from the front of the dining pavilion.

I looked around and saw everyone sitting down in there assigned tables, looking at Lupa, who stood… I mean sat, hinting with her eyes, for everyone to be quite and seated, especially looking over to Jonny and I. So I motioned to Jonny to sit next to me and he silently slid into the seat by me, and as we looked forward, Lupa began her announcement.

"_I am proud to announce that we have two new pups coming to our camp and they will be tested in five days, to determine their fate in the First Legion. Since they are older then most pups that come here, there tests will be upgraded, and if they want to, they can pick which level they want to fight at, like everyone could when they join, one being the most difficult and six being the least difficult. But these levels will be different from other pups depending on who's godly parent you have and if you succeed it will raise your stature in the First Legion, but if you don't, lets just say you will be chow for my pups," _she paused letting that sink into me and Jonny, before continuing, _"But besides that, we have other business to attend to, like the gods going silent and I am afraid I sense that another war is coming."_

Kids began to shout out responses to that, such as:

"We just had a war though."

"This cant be happening again."

"The fates hate us."

"_Silent," Lupa howled, "This is no time for complaining, but for preparing. We have fought through these kinds of crisis's for centuries, I think we can handle it," she paused for a second to take a breath, "But before that time comes, enjoy what you have and eat."_

And with that she walked off to what I assumed was her living quarters and I turned to Jonny to talk to him, and if you have ever seen a person that came back from the dead, I think Jonny held that expression on his face.I turned away from him, so he could get a grip on things and looked at the empty plate in front of me. Before I could ask where the food was, Ribs piled up, with a side of Coleslaw. I looked down at my food hunger in my eyes, but something clicked in my mind and I got up and walked over to the fire pit, in the middle of the dinner pavilion. I scraped what looked like some of the juiciest food into the fire and prayed to whoever my godly parent was. I began to walk back to the Her… I mean Mercury table, with eyes trying to pry open my mind and see what was so screwed up with it, but they didn't know that I was trying to do the same thing. I sat down at my seat, with the Mercury kids looking at me like I was an alien. I looked down at my goblet which was empty, hoping it was the same magic that happened with the plate but nothing happened.

I turned to a camper and asked, "Do you know how to get a drink."

The young camper turned to me and said in a shy voice, "Just say a drink you want and it will come."

So I said Pepsi and the drink magically was poured into the goblet, I then said blue Pepsi and the drink turned blue, which made a couple of people stare at me oddly.

I turned to Jonny and he still had that scared expression on his face, with his lip trembling.

"Earth to Jonny, you in there or what. Hello," I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"Uh… Sorry, I'm just a little freaked about the test thing," he said nervously.

"Dude I understand, Lupa is going to give me a special test, so I don't know what's coming my way. But don't sweat it until the day comes, alright. Even if I don't remember you I always saw you with that sketch book with designs in it, so try to build one of those designs for the test, in the days to come."

"Thanks man, you've been a great friend, even if you can't remember. I just wish my mom can recognize me, so I know I am going into the test, knowing my mom loves me, even if she has a whole group of kids to love too."

And just like it was planned, a bright light filled up the darkness surrounding Jonny's body, blinding me for a second, before I looked above Jonny's head. There was a light above Jonny's head, which showed an owl, which Jonny was trying to swat away.

"Athena," I said before my mind could comprehend what was going on.

I guess a camper heard me and punched me across the face, "Never insult my mother Minerva again like that, you newbie."

I stood up to fight this kid and he snickered, "What are you going to do about it, your parent probably doesn't even know your existence."

That really angered me and before I knew it, there was a tug in my gut and I began taking the liquid out of every ones goblet. This frightened him and he surrendered, but just to show an example to everyone, I directed the liquid into a sphere above this poor kids head.

I let him beg for awhile, and before I could drop it on top of him, Jonny shook me, "Dude stop it, this kids technically my brother ok, just let it go for me, please."

I listened to him and dropped the liquid back into the goblets once again, but before I could sit back down Lupa leaped through the shadows into appearance and howled.

"_It seems that Jonny was claimed and Percy showed us and example of his powers so. All hail Jonathon Hitch son of Minerva and Perceus Jackson son of Neptune."_

As she said that all the campers got up and knelt on there right knee.

"_Well now since we know who your godly parents are, I just need to know what level you want to fight at, so I could make a test for both of you."_

I was going to answer and say level three, but Hera…Juno's voice repeated itself in my ear again, "Become their leader."

So I stood up confidently and announced, "I will like to take on the challenge of fighting on level one."

I looked around and saw everyone's face in shock and it made me more confident to know, I could prove the campers wrong and succeed in the test.

"_The son of Neptune has answered, we just wait for the son of Minerva to decide."_

"Man are you sure about this, it seems pretty hard," Jonny whispered.

"I know I can succeed in this challenge and I bet you can to if you make your designs in enough time for the challenge. That bird man invention looks like it can kick ass."

"You really think that Perce, well what the heck," he whispered to me and then announced, "I chose level one to fight on."

"_It is decided then, both new pups will take on challenge of fighting in level one, rest up both of you and prepare, because when the time comes you'll need it. Just to throw into a twist I'll give a harder test to the son of Neptune, to see how well you can fight. And Reyna show Percy to his cabin and Nicole bring Jonny with you to your cabin." _

With that she leapt off the stand and went to her living quarters permanently. Everyone looked at me and Jonny with awe, surprise and shock in their eyes.

"See you tomorrow Jonny, hope you have a good night," I told him before walking over to Reyna, where I found her with a whole lot of mean looking people around her, which I guessed was Ares, dang it I mean Mars. Geez this gets hard.

"See you tomorrow too," yelled Jonny who then departed to the Minerva campers, who he would be staying with that night.

As I got near Reyna, the other campers began to whisper about what just happened. When Reyna got out of her daze, she stood up and grabbed my wrist with so much force, that she almost yanked my arm out of it's socket. She dragged me into the trees and began to curse under her breathe in another language, until she stopped.

"Who the hell are you and tell me the truth, and none of the amnesia act either, or I'll cut you open with my sword."

I decided to tell her the truth even though she may not like it, "My name is Perceus Jackson and I am the son of Posi…Neptune I mean. My memory goes back to five hours ago and I get some snippets of my past when a experience things in reality. Jonny thinks he has known me for months, when I don't remember him at all. I have learned that Juno has taken my memories and I won't get them back, until I get your respect. That is all I know and you can't get any information out of me that you don't already know."

Reyna decided to consider this and then just shook her head, "Whatever, I will find out what's really up sooner or later," she told me.

"You really don't get it, I don't know anything."

She just turned away and marched off towards the beach, so I followed. When we got out of the trees and my feet came in contact with the white sand that lay atop the Earth, I felt at home. The salty breeze blew by and I knew my dad was the god of the sea. I looked at the building in front of me and couldn't believe my eyes, it looked like the other cabins I saw, when I got out of the infirmary, but it was more unique. It had sea shells all over the walls and the walls was painted with different blues and greens, to create the image of waves. The inside was better than the outside, even though it looked cold and unwelcoming. To a son of Neptune it had a home feeling to it. The walls were a solid green, with tridents, amour and other weaponry hanging on it. There were four beds and a fountain in the middle of the cabin, but the best thing was the porch that looked out into the bay. As I was marveling my cabin, I hadn't notice Reyna left and decided to go out onto the porch, the sea breeze blew and I noticed a piece of paper in the wind coming towards me. I snatched it out of the sky and looked at it, it read _Prepare yourself, for what's to come, _and it had a trident stamped on the top right corner, and I knew it was from my dad.I didn't understand it, but I guessed I would soon. I crawled into a bed feeling tired, and wished I would have a dreamless sleep, but like usual that wish didn't come true.

I found my self in a house, hold that thought a mansion, that looked like it used to be once magnificent, but now it was beaten up and the ceiling looked like it would collapse any second. I walked through it and found my self facing two spires, one looked like it was growing while the other one looked like it was shrinking. I went up close to the growing rock spire and it looked like there was something big in there, squirming around. I got goose bumps and I went to the other spire, which wasn't solid rock, but was a cage made of rock tendrils. I looked inside this earth cage and I found a woman, that looked like she was becoming weaker by the second and I realized it was Juno. I stumbled backwards and almost fell into the pond that separated both of the spires. I got more scared when the earth began to suck my feet into it, holding me in place as I struggled. I looked forward and saw the earth swirling like it was a whirlpool, I rubbed my eyes making sure I wasn't hallucinating and when I opened them I saw the earth begin to grow. A shape began to take form and the earth grew into a sleeping woman.

"Hero you may know me or not, but I am Gaea, or Mother Earth, a war is coming and my sons will be free soon," she told me.

I looked over at the growing spire and I got the goose bumps, "Do you mean to tell me, that thing," I said pointing my finger, "Is your son."

"Yes I created my sons who are known as the Giants, the beings that could destroy the gods. You can't stop my sons from ruling, so join us instead and you can get your memories back. With a flick of my fingers I can give them to you, because that woman took them from you," she said pointing a finger at Juno, and then to set an example flicked her fingers and my memories began to flood back to me, but then she flicked her fingers again and they were gone, "You see I can give you your memories, just join me and my sons and you will get them. But the only thing you have to do, is betray the Romans."

I thought about it for a second and decided, even though I don't have that many friends at the First Legion, I feel right at home there so, "Screw you."

"How dare you, I will teach your camp a lesson son of Neptune, you will pay for what you said. This is a one time offer and you blew it, I will tell my sons to eat you before anyone else. You will pay the price. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

I woke up suddenly, with cold sweat covering my body, and it felt weirder that I couldn't feel the sweat. A conch blew and I guessed it was time for breakfast, so I got out of bed got changed and left.

**Please Review, i wont know if you guys are reading my story anymore. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Jonny

**This is a new chapter for all you guys reading this, hope you enjoy it, it's pretty long. Please review, I would love it if you can. This chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed and especially Percebeth and Son of Hades (), for encouraging me to write faster.**

Jonny

I walked over to the Minerva table and watched Reyna leave with Percy in a death grip around his wrist towards the woods. I noticed that her finger nails were digging into his arm and it seemed like he wasn't even dazed by it. The thought of what Reyna may do to Percy crossed my mind, but then I remembered this mornings event and I felt a little better. I went over to the Minerva table, which so happened to be the table across from the Mercury table. I walked over and noticed the curious look Nicole gave me, but I also noticed that her hair was a light brown than the regular blonde hair of the Minerva kids.

"You know your hair is a brown?" I asked.

"I know I dye it," she snarled.

Geez, why does everyone have to be rude here, "By any chance can you tell me why you dye it."

"I don't want to be called a dumb blonde alright."

I saw the anger boiling within her pupils and knew right away that this was a touchy subject, but being my idiotic self asked her another idiotic question.

"So you are artificial intelligence?"

I saw her face turn red with anger and saw her about to cream me into butter, but my half brother I guess, that I stood up for, came to my rescue this time.

"Nicole stop he isn't worth it," thanks a lot I thought, " He's new, he doesn't know what you went through."

At that moment her anger seized, but I could still see the fury behind her eyes and I knew I would pay for the comment I said aloud. I just realized that I was related to everyone sitting at that table staring at me with disgust, disapproval, or disappointment. I began to understand that if all the gods were related than I was related to everyone at the dinner pavilion, even though we look different from each other, act different and live differently. I began to think, what if a god had a kid with a demigod, would that kid be a quarter brother or sister to their demigod parent's offspring. Ugh… this is confusing. While I was ranting inside my own mind, I didn't notice everyone leaving to their own assigned cabins and noticed that Nicole was marching with the rest of my cabin to, I guess our sleeping quarters. I caught up with them after sweating my brains out and noticed we stopped in front of a cabin with an owl over it, the symbol for Minerva. I stepped inside this teched out house and noticed the far wall was littered with books on a shelf, and next to that looked to be the bathroom door. I noticed different items next to each bunk like, laptops, Ipads, books, designs, battle plans and more that I didn't even notice in that glance.

"Here's your bunk, and anything you have on you keep in the chest at the foot of your bed. Now sleep, because tomorrow will be a whole lot of training for your test and you can't have any free time before you ask, until you finish your activities," Nicole told me like she has done this many times before.

"I wasn't going to ask," I said not knowing what else to say.

"Shut up, before I force you to," she said walking over to what I assumed her bunk.

"Don't get on her nerves, her twin brother died last year in the battle of the Titans. The last months were going well, but when Jason disappeared she fell apart, because he's kind of her brother. Well almost everyone thinks of Jason as a brother, because he has saved our lives once before or has really cared for us, but Nicole was different. Jason really helped her out, because of her brother's death and when Jason disappeared, she felt like she lost two brothers," explained the kid I stood up for.

"Oh, I understand why she's so pissed now, I thought she was going through her monthly cycle," I chuckled with a wink, but he didn't laugh and I was disappointed, but I realized no one really laughed at this camp. So I was guessing it was a really hard time for the campers to live in, so I tried to change the subject, "So what's your name, I didn't catch it before."

"My names Stanley," he told me.

"Got it, just wonderin," I told him, while I went over to my bed to sleep for the night.

I looked at the chest and put the only possession that I had in my pocket, my sketch book, on top of many pairs of jeans and purple t-shirts. As I laid down on to my bed, I saw everyone leave the conversation they were having and go to their own assigned beds.

I looked around and saw Nicole the only person standing up say, "Lights out," and with that all the lamps and lights turned off and I drifted off to sleep.

I hoped I wouldn't have the same nightmare of the sleeping woman talking about joining her side and she said if I didn't she would kill all my loved ones. She really gave me goose bumps and I didn't have high hopes she could be trusted, so I always turned her down. After I proclaimed my answer to her she would say around the lines to me "So be it" and sent me visions of people I didn't know, and people I did, die. The creepiest part was, the people I didn't know in my visions I began seeing at this camp, one being Reyna.

As darkness consumed my consciousness, a landscape formed in front of my eyes, which looked like a complicated maze. My conscience began to float through this maze, past monsters and kids in armor, I noticed one section of the maze looked like an arena and was filled with monsters. I looked closer in the seconds I saw the scene and it looked like there was a boy with black hair fighting a giant, but when he turned and I saw those deep sea green eyes, I was mentally blown away. It couldn't be. No way. It can't be Percy, he doesn't even no himself, how could he be fighting monsters already. I wanted to see more, but my conscience didn't care and it stayed on it's course through the maze. I still couldn't believe that I saw what I assumed was Percy and only thought of three plausible reasons. The first was, it was him and this was a vision from the past, second this wasn't him and someone else, and third it was a vision of him in the future. While I was giving reasons of explanation inside of my mind, my conscience began floating into an older part of the maze, until I stopped in front of two huge metal doors with a blue triangle thing at eye level. The doors opened and standing in the middle was a man probably in his fifties, with short gray hair and a clipped beard with a sword in his right hand. I noticed a birthmark looking shape on his neck and noticed it was a shape of some kind of bird.

I didn't know what to say so I just waved and said, "Hi."

"For being wise you really don't show it," this old guy told me.

"You don't even know me, so don't judge me before you do," I retorted.

"But I know more about you, than you think I do. I know that you have never met your mother in your life and that she is a goddess. I know you have ideas growing in your head so fast and complicated like my Labyrinth , you don't have time to sketch or make them."

My mind went into overload when he mentioned the term Labyrinth and I totally blocked out what this guy was saying and remembered my Dad's stories he told me during my life. He told me of an inventor named Daedalus son of Athena who invented the Labyrinth, where the Minotaur was killed by the hero Theseus. I also remember that Daedalus was got angry at Perdix, his nephew, who also had the blessing of Athena, and tried to kill him one day, but before he died Athena spared him by turning him into a partridge. For punishment she branded the partridge's shape onto Daedalus's neck, for a reminder of what he did. Wow, that's a lot of information. Now I understand why my Dad told me all of those stories about Roman and Greek mythology and a lot of them concerning my Mom. But the thought of Daedalus still being alive today doesn't make sense, he should be thousands of years old, but he only looks like he's in his mid fifties.

I looked back up from my thoughts and saw Daedalus looking at me amused, "You are smarter than I judged and I am sorry for what I said."

What the, did he just read my mind, "I'm hallucinating, I see a thousand year old man standing in front of me, talking to me in a dream and he could read my thoughts. I'm going to pinch my arm and wake up."

"Ha ha ha ha, you are wise, but you lack in imagination and if you want to be accepted into the Roman camp, you better start believing things that you think are myths. And by the way I have been deceased for a year and a couple months, this is my spirit and we are in one of my memories from my past. I could read your mind, because I am a spirit," he explained.

"Ok anything can happen," I said a little dazed, but a thought came to me, "So was Percy Jackson ever here, because I swear I saw him," getting my wits back to me.

"I can not answer that question, but I can tell you something that you don't know about yourself."

"What?" I asked wanting to know, what other kind of information will he throw at me.

"You have the blessing of Minerva, just like me and my nephew used to have."

What, I just thought, but then realization washed over me, "I guess that makes sense, since I do sketch a lot of ideas down and my father always thought I was one and a kind person. I thought he thought that because I was his only child and that he loved me."

"That is a reasonable explanation, but he knew you are the only person in the world with the blessing of Minerva, and well, that mean you are going to probably have a heroic destiny," Daedalus told me.

"I guess…." but before I could finish my thought an owl swooped down through a window and before it landed on the ground next to Daedalus, it turned into a woman with striking gray eyes like mine. She was dressed in armor like she was ready for battle and had a spear at hand, and I knew right away who she was.

"Hello son," Minerva said.

"Mother," I said kneeling down to the ground.

"Daedalus speaks the truth, you do have my blessing, which means you will have as strong as a scent to monsters, as any of the Big three children. You are powerful, even if you don't know it yet and if you think wisdom isn't a good trait to have, it is, because sometimes strength has to bow down to wisdom, a wonderful person once said. Your mind right now is capable to invent machines, but your mind also has the aptitude to master any skill you want to learn, such as sword fighting, archery, battle planning, or architecture. So I advice you to train, because if you don't finish your design before the test, you will want some fighting experience to face your test with."

"Yes mother," I said with a bow.

"Now get back to reality and make me a proud parent, before Jupiter finds out I am talking to you. And one more thing, tell Nicole to go natural and if anyone makes a funny remark about it, tell her to tell them, Minerva will get back at you for that. Also tell her Tom's in Elysium," and just like that the whole scene began to change to blackness and I woke up with a smile on my face ready for a new day.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty is awake and why is it he has a smile on his face," said Stanley.

"Cause someone here just met their mom and the inventor Daedalus," I responded with a smirk.

"What, are you serious, you met Daedalus, like the inventor," he asked in awe.

"Yep."

"Wow, and on top of that mother visited you in a dream, she never did that to me. You are so lucky, what did she say," with excitement leaking out of his mouth.

With that I began to tell him everything from the start, with a few onlookers coming to see what was going on and finally Nicole came over.

"What's all this bickering over here," Nicole sneered.

"Mother visited Jonny in a dream," shouted a little girl in the back.

"No way, he's lying to get attention, she would never do that to a nobody like him."

"A nobody like me, who so happens to have the blessing of our mother," I replied, with shock on everyone's expressions.

"That's impossible, no ones had her blessing for centuries," she said with awe showing through her facial expressions.

I began to walk out towards the door and turned to Nicole and said, "Mom wants you to go natural to, she says if any one makes any jokes about it, to tell them Minerva will get back at you for that. She also mentioned that Tom was in Elysium."

Nicole perked up at Tom's name, seeming happier, I think it also helped that our mother recognized her and it seemed she took our mothers advice to heart. She then stood up straight once she heard a conch horn echo through the camp.

"Alright everyone file out to go to breakfast, but Jonny stay I want to have a word with you," she said watching everyone go out the door towards the dining pavilion.

When it was only us in the cabin she looked at me and whispered, "Thanks for telling me what mom said, I appreciate that, and sorry for the argument we had yesterday, you just got me ticked off."

I smiled at her, "Your welcome sis."

With that we walked out into the open air and went towards breakfast.

We ate sausage, eggs, and pancakes, with no kind of sugary or fatty substance, like butter or syrup. I kind of understood their healthy food choices, because it gave them the nutrients to stay healthy and athletic. Our cabin headed over to the archery range where I was shown to hold a bow and shoot it. I ended up doing pretty well hitting the target the whole time, and I soon began hitting bulls eyes. After I understood the concept of it and how much force you would have to apply, to have enough kinetic energy to go through the wind resistance, with an angle that would fall at the range's vertex and go into the target. What the, did I just think of that, man I have issues. The next training activity we went to was sword fighting, and we went to the coliseum, which I really couldn't wrap my mind around the architecture.

As if thinking my mind Stanley leaned in and said, "Magic."

Everyone went into a semicircle and looked at Nicole waiting for her to talk.

"Now Jonny I know you may have gotten lucky at archery, that was worthy of Apollo, but sword fighting may be different, because there is more power needed for it, and well you don't look that powerful," explained Nicole.

I looked at myself and compared myself to the others, and noticed that even though they were children of Minerva, they had muscles. I know we all had brains, and that was something I had but muscles, was a whole another story. If you looked at me, I looked like spaghetti with an olive as my head, just kidding, I did have a little muscle and my head wasn't that large, but my muscles weren't big big. I had a lean shape like Percy's, but Percy had muscles on his body, while I didn't.

"Don't fuss about it, you can go to the weight room, instead of having free period," she told me.

"I can't, I'm using my free time to build a man controlled machine for the test."

"Got it then, for a favor then, we can go to the weight room, instead of canoeing."

Everyone nodded and agreed, I guessed canoeing wasn't there favorite activity, but I didn't understand why, I guess I have to ask Stanley afterwards. We began to sword fight and I paired up with Stanley for a partner. Even though I wasn't powerful, I used my agility to my advantage and I always ended up pointing my sword to Stanley's back, winning the fight. Now I understood what mom said, that strength has to sometimes bow down to wisdom, it made sense. We went onto other things like legion training, where we trained like we were going into war. Stanley explained that what ever kind of skill you had which would be shown in our test, will determine Lupa's choice of where you would be positioned in the legion. After legion training we went onto horse riding, and Pegasus riding, which my frank and beans didn't enjoy. We went to lunch after that, and enjoyed an Italian Sub, with a side of Caesar Salad. After that we went onto weight training, which should of helped me in strength, but it was proven that I wasn't that strong only benching 75 pounds, squatting 90 pounds and dead lifting 95 pounds. I realized that whole day I hadn't seen Percy, and assumed that he was doing activities by himself or with another cabin. Now it was free time and I went to the forge with my sketch book and asked a Vulcan kid, named Frank to help me out with building the machine I was going to use in the test. We were working all afternoon, until the conch horn blew for dinner and when me and Frank ran off to our different cabins. When I got there I went to the bathroom to wash my hands and face from the grease that covered it and changed the clothes that were bathed in grease. I changed into different jeans and a different purple t-shirt that said SPQR, which Stanley said it meant Senatus Populusque Romanus or The Senate and People of Rome. I hadn't noticed before, but SPQR was a tattoo the campers all had, with different amounts of lines and symbols too. I have another question I would have to ask Stanley at dinner.

I got out of the bathroom and noticed everyone waiting for me, so I quickly grabbed my sketch book and stuffed it in my pocket and left with my cabin to dinner. During dinner I asked Stanley a thousand questions, and he answered most of them. While I was eating my Salmon and not trying to eat the bones, I noticed Percy by himself at his table and waved. At first it didn't seem like he noticed, but after waiting for a couple seconds he waved back. After dinner I went back to my cabin with my bros and sisters and fell asleep, thank god this dream wasn't anything freaky or though I though.

The dream was about a memory from my past, of me with my dad in a meadow eating a picnic. We were laughing and enjoying ourselves, but unlike then, I noticed something behind a tree and saw a lizard looking creature staring at us. My dad told me something and left to go to the car, that's when the monster began to creep up on my toddler self. I was playing with my spoon and began to design a miniature catapult, and before the creature could grab me I launched it. The ingredients on the spoon was launched into the air, over my head and into the monsters eye. It stumbled backwards and before it could understand what happened to itself, an arrow went straight through it's heart and it turned to golden dust, blowing away in the wind. I looked at the archer and found that it was my dad holding the bow, which caused the monsters fall. I woke up with a start and began the next day, knowing my whole life my dad protected me from monsters. The next few days were a blur, doing the same thing over and over again, with only the food choices changing. My machine began to take shape and Frank looked impressed at the design I created. Everything at this camp looked fit for me and before I thought I would be staying here forever I remembered the test that was coming the next morning. I fell asleep hoping for another dreamless sleep, which would hopefully come to my conscience.

**Sorry if the ending seems rushed i just wanted to get the chapter finished for all of you, didn't want you to wait more. If you want me to go into more details i can, just review and tell me, and if there are at least five reviews about adding more details i will, but if you think it's fine thank you, but still review anyways. Review.**


End file.
